Sin destino
by Nela08
Summary: Bella Swan quería acabar con la monotonía de su vida, llena de problemas causados por los seres que la rodeaban, una Madre despreocupada, un novio problemático y un Padrastro aun peor, ella solo deseaba ser una adolescente normal de 16 años
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Ella solo quería huir…Con tan solo 16 años Bella Swan no deseaba algo mas en el mundo cada dia era igual, rutinario y sin nada nuevo que experimentar tenía toda una vida por delante era joven, apenas una niña que estaba abriendo sus alas para salir y descubrir el mundo, ella lo sabía pero igual quería irse, pero también sabía que tenía a su espalda millones de problemas sin resolver, un novio que necesitaba de ella para sobrevivir, una madre despreocupada a la que su marido y padrastro de Bella golpeaba hasta dejarla inconsciente cada noche, Bella no podía irse y dejar todo así como así tenia seres que dependían de ella, pero Bella solo deseaba largarse dejar todo e ir a vivir con su cariñoso y torpe padre en ese pueblucho en medio de la nada en el que llovía los 365 días del año, ella deseaba una vida como la de las chicas de su edad un novio con quien salir al cine tomados de la mano y tal vez darse unos cuantos besos en la oscuridad de la sala y una familia preocupada por ella y que le brindaran todo el apoyo y amor que ella necesitaba, deseaba tener mejores amigas a las cuales invitar a su casa y hacer esas pijamadas que tanto soñó hacer, graduarse de la segundaria e ir a una buena universidad luego conseguir un trabajo para pagar las cuentas y si se podía, ahorrar poco a poco dinero para viajar por todo el mundo, encontrar al amor de su vida, casarse, tener muchos hijos y vivir en un hermosa casa de campo para envejecer juntos hasta que un dia alguno de ellos dos se despidiera del mundo, Bella en serio lo deseaba pero sabía que nunca lo obtendría porque la vida no era ese cuento de hadas que de pequeña le contaban.


	2. Chapter 2: Paso a paso

**TWILIGHT LE PERTENECE A MEYER**

**Bienvenidas a esta nueva aventura**

**Cualquier comentario sobre la historia siempre sera bien recibida, su opinión es y sera algo muy importante para mi.**

**Sin mas aqui les dejo mi creación**

**Capitulo I: Paso a Paso **

Lunes. Para Bella no había algo peor que este dia. El lunes significaba una sola cosa: Rutina

Para ella la vida en esta ciudad era un ciclo, siempre fue así. Nunca había querido vivir en el estado de Arizona específicamente en Phoenix pero gracias a que su madre Renee se había casado con el "famosísimo" abogado Phil Dwyer que radicaba en dicha ciudad no había mucho que la pobre de Bella pudiera hacer.

Amaba a su madre a pesar de lo despreocupada que fuera con todo, debido a que su llegada al mundo fue algo no planeado su madre Renee no pudo terminar la secundaria y su querido padre Charlie trabajaba como el jefe de policía en el pueblo, con lo poco que ganaba apenas podían subsistir.

Cuando Bella cumplió los cuatro años de edad sus padres se separaron llegando a un acuerdo, los primeros seis meses del año estaría viviendo con su padre Charlie en Forks, en el estado de Washington. Los otros seis meses restantes los viviría con su madre Renee en Mansfield ubicada en el condado Richland,Ohio.

El trato no duro mucho tiempo porque cuando Bella cumplió los seis años de edad era necesario inscribirla en una escuela primaria, debía ser permanente ya que no se podían permitir cambiar de escuela cada seis meses, Charlie y Renee decidieron que por el bien de la niña esta se quedaría viviendo con su madre en Ohio y visitaría a Charlie en vacaciones, el dia de acción de gracias y navidad.

Por los siguientes años todo fue bien, a Bella le gustaba vivir en Mansfield con su madre, al principio fueron tiempos difíciles, Renee nunca pudo mantener un trabajo por mas diez meses, su personalidad era muy relajada y despreocupada por lo que a la hora de realizar el trabajo no ponía su mayor esfuerzo, esa personalidad despreocupaba no solo afectaba a Renee y a su capacidad para encontrar empleo sino que a la pequeña Bella de seis años también le afectaba, su madre nunca estaba en casa por las tardes después de la escuela se quedaba en la casa de su vecina Viollete hasta que Renee llegara de su segundo trabajo a las 7:30pm

Bella nunca se quejo, a pesar de su poca edad ya podía comprender la mayoría de las cosas, sabía que su madre en serio se esforzaba para salir adelante y a ella no le molestaba por eso Bella trataba diariamente ser la mejor de su clase para que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de su pequeña.

Adoraba Ohio prácticamente se crio ahí, tenía amigos era una estudiante destacada pero nunca la mejor, disfrutaba mucho la compañía de ambos padres y aunque ella no lo quería admitir sabia que el viejo Charlie siempre fue su favorito, tal vez era su sencillez o su amor por los libros y la música clásica, no entendía muy bien que era pero Bella siempre disfruto la compañía silenciosa de su padre, Charlie sabia cuando hablar y cuando callar. Ambos disfrutaban de mutua compañía.

Los próximos siete años en Mansfield fueron excelentes, tanto Renee como Bella lo consideraban su hogar a pesar de los problemas lograron salir adelante, el dinero no era mucho pero alcanzaba para pagar las cuentas a final de mes y con eso era más que suficiente.

Renee y Bella se sumieron en una rutina que para las dos era muy cómoda.

Por las mañanas Renee llevaba a su hija a la primaria y se iba a su primer trabajo como Asistente dental en una pequeña clínica odontológica que quedaba al centro de la ciudad y por las tardes trabajaba como camarera en un restaurant cerca de dicha clínica.

Bella iba de lunes a viernes a la primaria luego se iba con su amiga y vecina Violette a su casa, allí juntas hacían las actividades asignadas y por la noche volvía a su hogar con su madre.

El 16 de Septiembre tres días después de su cumpleaños número 14 Bella ve que su madre está más Feliz de lo normal, La oye cantando esas viejas canciones de rock de los rolling stones y cocinando como si un batallón de gente viniera a casa a cenar, Bella conoce lo suficiente a su madre como para saber que la comida era la forma en que ella expresaba su felicidad, al principio dudo en preguntarle pero decidió no darles muchas vueltas al asunto y hacerlo de una buena vez:

-Mama te noto muy alegre, estas cocinando y hasta cantando la mayoría del tiempo-

-Oh querida no es nada, solo estoy muy feliz tengo un buen trabajo, un techo donde vivir y una hija adorable. ¿Que mas podría pedir?

Bella sabía que su madre la mentía, algo le estaba ocultando pero no quería poner a prueba su reciente felicidad así que la dejaría tranquila unos días y si su madre continuaba con esa extraña felicidad, ella misma llegaría al meollo del asunto

Pasaron los días y Renee continuaba con esa actitud, un dia mientras su madre cocinaba estofado Bella no lo soporto más y fue a preguntarle:

-Vamos madre te conozco, dímelo-

-¿De qué hablas cariño?-

-Dímelo mama, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué se debe esta nueva actitud?

-¿No te gusta que este feliz, hija?

-Acabemos con las preguntas mami, por favor

-Está bien, supongo que es hora de decírtelo-dijo Renee soltando un suspiro-Conocí a un hombre hace unos días, se llama Phil tiene 36 años, solo es cinco años menor que yo, es un importante abogado de un firma en Phoenix vino a la ciudad por unos negocios hace dos semanas fue al restaurant con unos compañeros de trabajo, yo lo atendí. Quedamos prendados desde el momento en que nos vimos a los ojos, hija te lo juro esta simple mujer nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte como eso, después de su cena vino a mí y me pidió el numero de celular, yo no estaba muy segura de esto pero no era algo que se podía evitar Bella, creo que es el destino- Dijo Renee mirando a su hija con ojos soñadores y llenos ilusión

-¿Un hombre madre? ¿Estás así por un hombre? No creí decir esto nunca pero si él te hace feliz entonces a mi también, vamos mami cuéntamelo todo- Dijo Bella con una sonrisa fingida.

Desde ese momento Bella sabía que no le agradaba ese tal Phil, su mama llena de esperanza le conto esa noche como el impresionante abogado la había invitado a cenar, sus conversaciones sobre el futuro y lo mucho que le gustaba Phil a su madre

Cada mes Phil venía a la ciudad a visitar a Renee, al principio era agradable salir los tres juntos como la familia feliz que siempre quiso Renee para Bella, iban al cine juntos y veían esas tontas películas para niños que le gustaban a Bella, cenaban en caros restaurantes con los mejores servicios de la ciudad pero con el tiempo Bella fue desplazada del grupo y siempre sintiéndose deprimida por la burbuja que rodeaba a Phil y a su madre.

Bella no entendía porque su madre creía que Phil era el hombre perfecto, a ella solo le parecía un hombre arrogante, egocéntrico y mandón pero al pasar los días venían más salidas solos los dos y por ende venían mas regalos caros de parte de Phil para Renee.

Su madre no era estúpida y eso Bella lo tenía muy claro y solo necesitaba evidencia para darse cuenta, su tonta madre se la dio:

-¡Bella, ven! Tengo algo que decirte-Grito su madre desde la cocina, Bella estaba viendo televisión en la sala

Llego a la cocina y vio a su madre sentada en el mesón, sabia que se venía una conversación seria.

-Dime mami-

-Yo sé Bella que esto no te agradara y no era lo planeado pero…- Bella interrumpió a su madre en medio de su monologo-Vamos madre, dímelo-dijo, impaciente por la noticia

-Bella sé que es una decisión de último minuto pero Phil y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor para ambas es mudarnos a Phoenix y así podríamos estar Phil y yo Juntos, linda-

-¿a Phoenix y cuando lo decidieron?-Estaba sorprendida por la noticia

-Hace una semana, no queríamos decirte nada aun porque estabas muy complicada con los exámenes-

-Pero que considerados-dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Cuándo se van?-

-Querrás decir cuando nos vamos-

-Bueno si, tienes razón debo empezar a empacar todo para irme a vivir con papa-

-Ehh no hija, vendrás con nosotros-Dijo Renee tratando de razonar

-¿Con ustedes mami? ¿No crees que ya tengo suficiente con ese hombre aquí cada quince días, ahora quieres que viva con él?-

-Hija tu sabes que él es alguien muy importante para mí además no puedes pensar que te dejare irte con tu padre a ese pueblo, no digas locuras cariño-

-¡Mama! Yo no quiero vivir en esa ciudad, no conozco a nadie, amo Ohio este es mi hogar-Dijo Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-No seas egoísta, como no puedes darte cuenta de mi felicidad. Me decepcionas hija-

-Pero mama…-

-No se habla más iras con nosotros a Phoenix, te gustara la ciudad. Ya lo veras-

-¿y tu trabajo madre?-

-Sabes que nunca me gusto y Phil me está dando la oportunidad de no hacerlo, el nos dará todas las comodidades-

-¿Así que serás una mantenida?- Bella nunca le había faltado el respeto a su madre, pero sintió que esta no sería la única vez que lo hiciera-

-¡Bella!, el solo quiere que seamos felices-Renee se sentía indignada, no podía creer como su hija la había llamado. Ella nunca sería una mantenida o eso era lo que ella imaginaba.

-Corrección madre, aquí la única que será feliz eres tú y tranquila ya sé por dónde va todo esto-

Bella salió de la cocina directo a su cuarto, se lanzo en la cama y enterró su cabeza en la almohada para llorar hasta que el sueño la venciera.

Luego de esa conversación vino lo peor: La mudanza.

Se fueron de Ohio un mes luego de aquella charla, llegar a Phoenix fue lo más deprimente que había, Bella veía aquella hermosa ciudad llena de luces y gente por doquier.

La casa de Phil era hermosa, tenía un enorme patio con un jardín pintoresco, se encontraba a las afuera de la ciudad una construcción de dos pisos, Bella no le prestó atención a la decoración solo quería llegar al que sería su cuarto y dormir un poco, estaba agotada por el viaje.

La habitación era enorme su madre le dijo que Phil había contratado a un decorador profesional, las paredes estaban pintadas de un profundo color azul rey, el armario era de un color caoba y en todo el centro de la habitación estaba una cama matrimonial con unas sabanas color blanco y un montón de almohadas, tenía su propio baño cosa que Bella agradeció internamente.

Ya estaban en Enero por lo que ya iban por la mitad del año escolar, Bella pidió, rogo y lloro para que le asignaran un tutor privado pero su madre estaba demasiado ocupada jugando a la "ama de casa" en vez de escucharla.

A la semana de haberse mudado a Phoenix Bella tuvo que ir a la Secundaria Barrett, era una secundaria publica que se ubicaba a veinte minutos en auto, Phil le pidió a uno de sus choferes que la llevara solo para que se aprendiera el camino, estas disposiciones por parte de el no eran muy seguidas.

Bella tenía un plan, solo pasaría seis horas en la secundaria, al principio trataría de hacer amigos, no era muy extrovertida pero con alguien necesitaba pasar su tiempo, tanto su madre como Phil eran cada vez más insoportables. Si el plan no funcionaba acudiría al plan B, no hacerse notar.

Se visto con sus Jeans rasgados una camiseta verde y con sus vans negras, fue hacia el garaje saludando al chófer y emprendió su viaje a su nueva escuela, su primera clase era literatura donde conoció a Emily una chica rubia que había vivido toda su vida en Phoenix, congeniaron bien y decidieron que la próxima semana irían al cine a ver esa nueva película de la que todo el mundo estaba hablando.

La secundaria iba bien, había conocido a mucha gente genial no los consideraba sus amigos, Bella no podía abrirse totalmente a nadie, ni a la misma Emily que le conto todos sus sueños, amores platónicos y tristezas, a Bella siempre le fue difícil expresar sus sentimientos ni a sus propios padres les habia dicho lo que siente de esta ciudad siempre respondía con "Es un gran lugar" "en serio, estoy bien me encanta el sitio" "todos en el instituto son muy amables" Bueno, no era tampoco que su madre le prestara mucha atención, desde que llegaron estaba más perdida que nunca y Bella conoció aquel lado de Renee que ni ella misma conocía: El de una mujer materialista y vanidosa que solo pensaba en ella misma. Desde que la sociedad la conoció como la mujer del importante abogado Phil Dwyer su madre se había vuelto más fría que nunca solo la veía unas pocas horas luego de llegar del instituto porque luego Renee tenía "asuntos importantes" que atender.

Charlie, su viejo, Bella no hablaba con él desde su cumpleaños en Septiembre, ya el no la llamaba ni le mandaba emails pensaba que ella era una gran carga para él y por eso se estaba alejando poco a poco, pero un dia escuchando a su madre hablar con Phil en la biblioteca de la casa se dio cuenta que Renee no le había comentado a Charlie de su repentina ida de Ohio porque temía que Phil se pusiera celoso de él lo cual era bastante irracional aunque también estúpido, pero así era Renee y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Un dia trato de preguntarle a su madre sobre Charlie y esta casi la insulta por el simple hecho de estar pensando en su padre, Bella aunque extrañaba a montones a su viejo no volvió a preguntar por él y tenía el presentimiento que no iría a visitarlo en las próximas vacaciones.

A los cinco meses Bella conoció a un chico llamado Jacob, era amigo de Emily, se conocieron cuando un dia Ella y Emily iban al cine como todas las semanas, hoy Emily había hecho una excepción habiendo invitado a su vecino el cual Bella nunca había visto, cosa extraña ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaba en casa de su amiga. Su casa ya no era un lugar muy agradable en el cual estar.

Jacob era un chico adorable, chistoso y muy listo, Amaba los libros y la música pero no por eso se catalogaba como "nerd" al poco tiempo de conocerlo Bella se dio cuenta que el chico gustaba de ella y al no querer sentir esa soledad que tenia presente constantemente, le dijo que sí.

En Agosto Phil y su madre se casaron, no le sorprendía sabia que sucedería en algún momento, se fueron a Francia por su luna de miel dos semanas, Bella pensaba que se quedaría esos días con su padre, estaba emocionada por ver a su viejo pero la alegría se esfumo cuando su madre le impuso que se quedaría sola ya que "era lo bastante madura para quedarse sola en casa" Bella odiaba la idea, nunca le gusto la soledad pero ya estaba aprendiendo a vivir con ella.

Los meses que siguieron a lo boda todo fue en picada debido a unos casos que le asignaron a Phil cada dia estaba más estresado, llegaba a casa pasada la media noche y borracho, su madre como la buena reina del drama que era le peleaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, Bella no le dio importancia su mama era así además pensó que los problemas de Phil se acabarían pronto y las dejaría en paz como antes.

Pero estaba muy equivocada, un dia Phil llego mas tarde de lo normal su madre salió al ataque con sus gritos, ella estaba viendo un maratón de películas de medianoche nunca les prestaba atención era mejor hacer como si ellos no existieran en todo el alboroto no se fijo cuando Phil golpeo a su madre en la mejilla solo giro su cabeza para gritar y tratar de detenerlo, su madre le grito que se fuera a su cuarto que esto no era de su incumbencia, corrió hasta su cuarto cerró la puerta con seguro y se puso en posición fetal mientras que lloraba a montones no sabía que le dolía mas, el que Phil golpeara a su madre o que Renee no quisiera la ayuda de su hija.

Desde ese dia se desato el infierno en el hogar de la Familia Dwyer.

Cada noche Phil golpeaba a Renee, en la mañana después de aquel primer incidente Bella trato de razonar con su madre, que se fueran de ese horrible sitio y volvieran a su hogar en Ohio. Renee le exigió a su hija que no se metiera, que tenia la vida que ella deseaba y que no iba permitir que un estúpido arranque de Phil dañara su matrimonio.

Bella no podía creer como a su madre no le importara que un hombre estaba abusando de esa manera de ella, claro siempre la avaricia de su madre podía más con ella y no veía como eran las cosas en realidad

Siempre que Bella oía el auto de Phil llegar corría a su habitación prendía su Ipod y ponía música a todo volumen, era mejor imaginar que nada sucedía ahí. Cada mañana observaba los horribles moretones que tenía su madre por todo su cuerpo, ya no tenía ganas de opinar ni mucho menos de tratar de ayudar a Renee, no tenía caso.

Si antes las cosas en el hogar Dwyer eran malas ahora eran mucho peores, Bella trataba de pasar el menos tiempo posible en su hogar, siempre se mantenía en casa de Emily y Jacob, ambos trataron de preguntarle qué sucedía pero Bella nunca dijo ni una sola palabra de lo que ocurría en su casa.

Bella no quería agobiar con sus problemas a su novio ni a la chica que podría llamar amiga, ya ellos tenían suficiente, Jacob solía vivir en una pequeña tribu en México, el cual junto con su madre y su hermano menor vinieron a Estados Unidos en busca del sueño americano, al ver su madre Devorah que nada era tan sencillo y menos aun con siendo de otro país tuvo la necesidad de convertirse en prostituta ya que nadie le quiso ofrecer trabajo pero al ser una mujer de edad mayor a los hombres ya no les parecía atractiva, ellos preferían a chicas jóvenes y plásticas así que no tenia clientes y sin clientes no había dinero, por lo que Jacob debía trabaja cortando el césped de las casas con dueños adinerados para así poder mantener un poco su hogar y a Emily no le decía nada porque no confiaba lo suficiente en ella.

Un dia Bella vio a su novio Jacob con una gran cara de pesar ella le pregunto qué sucedía y él le conto toda su historia, Bella al ver que Jacob no podía trabajar ni estudiar al mismo tiempo se ofreció para darle un poco de dinero, se lo quitaría a su madre y ya que esta no le prestaba atención era lo menos que podía hacer. El dinero era para ayudar a alguien necesitado y no lo consideraba un robo solo un préstamo, Jacob le dijo que solo seria por esa vez que luego se lo devolvería, Emma lo creyó.

Ese mismo dia luego de llegar de la escuela Bella vio la cartera de su madre, esta sabia que ahora Renee poseía de una gran cantidad de dinero debido a Phil y como lo predijo así era, saco de su monedero la tarjeta de debito de su mama, fue al cajero mas cercano y saco de su cuenta mil dólares, con eso le alcanzara a Jacob por un tiempo, pensó.

Al otro dia al llegar a clases Bella le proporciono el dinero a Jacob, le dijo que no se preocupara que ella feliz de ayudar a su familia y que el dinero no le importaba mucho a su madre, Jacob agradecido la beso en medio del pasillo.

Desde ese dia se volvió una rutina cada todos los 30 de cada mes Jacob le pedía dinero a Bella para ayudar a su familia, esta con mucho gusto se lo daba, todo por ayudar a su novio y Renee nunca se dio cuenta de la falta de dinero, estaba demasiado ocupada cubriéndose los moretones hechos por Phil.

Llego Septiembre con el cumpleaños número quince de Bella, como esta lo supuso Renee no recordó la fecha por lo que ese dia lo paso en la biblioteca pública buscando nuevos libros que leer, había seleccionado una lista de sus preferidos y si algún dia si volvía a ver a su padre se la daría y así podrían comentar todo de aquellos libros.

Cada dia para Bella era peor, tenía a Jacob y a Emily que le proporcionaban compañía pero ella sentía demasiada soledad, cada noche miraba por la gran ventana de su cuarto y lloraba silenciosamente, no sabía porque pero un dia había leído que llorar era bueno, liberaba todos los sentimientos y esa era la única forma en la que ella podía expresarse.

Bella salió de su ensoñación y escucho el grito de su madre Renee.

-Bella, ya debes levantarte para ir al instituto-Grito desde el piso de abajo

-Ya lo sé, bajo en un momento- Grito Bella de vuelta

Hoy se cumplían dos años desde que había llegado a Phoenix y su vida se convertido el mismo infierno y para pesar de todos, era lunes.

Todos los días eran iguales, se despertaba a las 6:45 am, se daba una ducha caliente, usaba su champú favorito con olor a flores, luego envuelta en una toalla se dirigía a su habitación, se posicionaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia a una esquina de su cuarto y dejaba caer la toalla que la envolvía, allí desnuda se observaba, Bella cada dia trataba de ver con positivismo su cuerpo, no se creía una persona fea pero tampoco era una modelo de la revista Vogue, solo era una chica común y corriente con los problemas de inseguridad que toda chica de 16 años posee.

Su cuerpo no tenía muchas curvas siempre pensaba que a la hora de la repartición de atributos a ella la dejaron por fuera, tenía el cabello oscuro como el Chocolate, los ojos de Bella eran de un hermoso y profundo café los mismos de su padre Charlie, se alegraba no haber sacado ninguna características de su madre, ya era suficiente con verla todos los días para que ella también se pareciera a esa mujer.

Decidió ese dia ponerse un vestido azul claro que combinaba con sus ojos, se lo había enviado su padre desde Forks cuando cumplió 16, no veía a Charlie desde hace mas de dos años, le insistió tanto a su madre y ella por fin accedió a dejarlo llamar cada mes, el 21 era el dia más esperado para Bella.

Se puso unas sandalias color negro y Bajo a la cocina, siempre trataba de desayunar lo más pronto posible antes de que su Madre y Phil entraran, para Bella le era insoportable verlos tan empalagosos cuando la noche anterior Phil golpeaba a su madre hasta el cansancio, le parecía algo totalmente irónico e indignante.

Salía de la que llamaba hogar a las 7:10 am y luego iba hasta la parada del autobús para ir al instituto.

Allí se encontraba Jacob y Emily junto con otros de sus compañero de clases o por decirlo así sus "casi" amigos, Bella no era muy sociable pero siempre que conocía nuevas personas trataba de mostrar su mejor lado, estas personas eran muy buenas pero ella no podía considerarlos amigos ya que la vida le enseño a no confiar.

Entraba a clases a las 7:30am de lunes a viernes, como hoy era lunes su primera clase era Calculo, odiaba esa clase, bueno al parecer todos los adolescentes normales lo hacían y la hacía más terrible que fuera lunes a primera hora.

Luego de cálculo debía ir a francés su materia favorita aparte de que la dictaba el profesor más guapo del instituto, Bella amaba todo lo que fuera de idiomas.

Había terminado el segundo periodo y ahora era el momento de ir la cafetería a almorzar, pidió lo mismo de siempre: Un sándwich de pollo, una coca-cola y si le alcanzaba el poco dinero que su madre le daba se compraba el postre del dia, hoy era pie de limón. Se sentó en la mesa de siempre con los chicos, estaban los de siempre: Emily, Jacob, Ana, Daniel, Christian, Ella e Inna. Su grupo de la escuela, con ellos se sentía mejor y olvidaba un poco la soledad en la que se encontraba todos los días en su casa.

Luego del almuerzo tenia historia, materia aburrida pero necesaria, la dictaba el profesor Miller un hombre que no pasaba de los cincuenta y cinco años con una empezada pero muy notable calvicie.

La última clase del dia era gimnasia, no era su asignatura favorita pero trataba de disfrutarla todo lo posible, era una manera de pasar el tiempo, se divertía y también hacia ejercicio.

Salía del instituto a las 3:00pm, se despidió de Jacob con un beso y le prometió que al llegar a casa lo llamaría, Bella sentía la necesidad de ayudar y proteger a su novio por eso siempre trataba de darle los mil dólares todos los meses, hoy era 28 por lo que tendría que quitarle el dinero a su madre lo más pronto posible.

Bella y Emily emprendían su salida del instituto para ir juntas al parque, todos los días hacían eso, era una forma de liberar tensiones, así lo llamaba Emily y Bella pensaba internamente que su mayor tensión nunca fue la escuela, fue Phil y su madre. La escuela era más bien una escapatoria a todo el circo que sucedía en su casa.

Llegaba todos los días a la casa de la Familia Dwyer a las 7:00pm, odiaba que la llamaran "La familia Dwyer" rayos no, ella no era una Dwyer era una orgullosa Swan. Bella Swan.

Subió directo a su habitación a dejar sus cosas, bajo a la cocina para ver que había preparado su molesta madre como si no fuera algo extraño no había nada que comer, estuvo tentada a pedir una Pizza pero vio la hora que marcaba el reloj 7:58pm en quince minutos llegaba Phil y no quería tentar su suerte mejor era hacerse algo rápido y subir a su cuarto. Renee no se encontraba por ningún lado pensó en buscarla pero descarto inmediatamente la idea, era mejor ser ignorada.

No tenía mucha hambre por eso solo ceno cereal con leche, subió a su habitación como era lunes no tenía nada de tarea por hacer, toda la hiso el fin de semana.

Espero pacientemente que llegara Phil, escucho el auto del mismo llegar y corrió a la ventana para ver como se encontraba su estado de embriaguez el dia de hoy, como si fuera aun peor Phil se encontraba totalmente borracho, no se imagino cómo pudo manejar en ese estado. Ojala hubiera tenido un accidente todo sería más fácil sin el aquí, dijo para ella misma. ¿Dónde estará mama?

Como si la hubiera llamado Renee hiso acto de presencia con los mismos griteríos de cada noche, Bella escucho lo de siempre: Gritos sobre su estado, -como si no viniera a casa así todos los días-Bufo Emma; Peleas sobre su matrimonio y lo peor de todas las noches: Aquel silencio, esa era la peor señal de todas, el silencio solo decía una cosa: La violencia de Phil acaba de explotar y su bolsa de boxeo era Renee.

Bella escucho lo que siguió de ese silencio: Los gritos desgarradores de su madre, Phil insultándola de mil maneras posibles, Phil pidiendo perdón, su estúpida madre disculpándolo por enésima vez y luego… luego nada, ambos se iban a dormir como la hermosa pareja de esposos que eran.

Se sentía totalmente impotente quería ayudar a su madre pero la estúpida de Renee ya no valía la pena y como todas la noches Bella lloro.

Lloro por su padre, su madre, el asco que era su vida pero sobre todo: lloro por la soledad que sentía, ese vacío que tenía en su pecho que no importaba que hiciera siempre estaba ahí, su fiel compañera. La soledad.

Así era cada dia en la vida de Bella Swan.

* * *

**Gracias por Leer y tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo.**

**Se los agradezco de aquí al infinito**

**Nos vemos en la próxima :)**


End file.
